


Heartless Boy

by incxndium



Series: megolomania [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Other, ghetsis' dad is a jerk, psychological studies are fun, wow this is why we can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndium/pseuds/incxndium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because his son was too similar. </p><p>From a tumblr headcanon, an exploration of the concept of why Ghetsis hates N. Also makes use of the theory that Ghetsis really is N's biological father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless Boy

He stands there silent, not of a calm state, but of awe. And anger. Some unknown girl who had come into the light had completely demolished everything he had worked for. He snaps at N, he snaps at her— although most of the insults are thrown at N—

> A small boy stands in the menacing throne room of the Harmonian Castle, his temperamental Deino nipping at him as he clutches the dragon in his arms. Teary eyes meet the cold gaze of the king— So what if he liked to talk to Deino? He had no other friends and the outer world was scary. _They don’t understand me, Deino. So I need your help, I’m lonely, I’m scared… I’m tired of being seen as flawed for this! Why don’t they understand me?_
> 
> The King breaks the boy from his whispering with a fierce smack across the cheek. Crimson eyes meet onyx, the small boy trembling. His father raises his hand again and the boy puts the Deino down, backing away from this man who had never shown him love. A small whimper escapes him and he curls up in the corner, the King towering above him— **How pitiful! _You are no son of mine!_** Deino heads over and growls at the taller man. A scoff escapes the King. **Well, maybe you have a talent, Ghetsis. Deino likes you. But everyone knows that you’re delusional. Either that or _you’re a monster, a freak without a human heart!_** —

Cold crimson eyes focus on the so-called King of Plasma and Ghetsis couldn’t understand why N was like this.

And so he did the only thing he knew to do—

_**"No true human being could communicate like that with pokemon! You are no son of mine!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon was originally posted on my roleplay blog for a Pre-B/W 1 Ghetsis (harmonia-deus), and the story is the result of a discussion with a friend
> 
> Also, most people agree that N is supposed to be 2 years older than the protagonist (and I think the protagonists are 18?) so N is 20. By my mathematics and my headcanons, Ghetsis technically was teen dad at first, although there will be another work up here soon to explain all of that. 
> 
> This is also posted on FF.net


End file.
